


第二性

by XuNuo



Category: wedfgh
Genre: M/M, asas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuNuo/pseuds/XuNuo





	第二性

他会笑的，托尼向你保证。

同学间流传着“在克洛泽教授面前就会挂科”的谣言，其他教授与他的交流也从来没超过三句话。东欧冰山散发着无形的寒意，以至于到现在都没有人敢向他表白。他的脸上除了严肃和认真以外，再没有多余的表情。

偌大的学校里，暗恋或者明恋克洛泽教授的人其实不少，明恋者名声显赫，如生物系主任米夏埃尔·巴拉克，暗恋者默默无闻，如物理系研究生托尼·克罗斯。

人类的本性，原始的冲动，在他身上仿佛消失殆尽。从来没有见过他情绪化的一面，克洛泽自律而冷静。他仿佛没有欲望。

物极必反，极度的禁欲却该死的吸引人。总是忍不住去猜测，他在失控的时候会是怎样的神色。托尼曾经偶然窥见，他一直支撑额头的手向后理去，发丝从指间流出，嘴角勾起轻微的弧度。如暖阳融化了寒冰，托尼决定击碎他们之间的壁垒，无论路途有多么艰辛。

他在计划着表白。

 

克罗斯端着热气腾腾的咖啡走进办公室，米洛刚刚合上手中的期刊，Nature。当他的学生把杯子放在桌角时，他抬起头，很认真地说了声：“谢谢。”

克罗斯点点头，无声地走近办公桌。米洛看见那张干净腼腆的脸上透露的粉红，忽然想起自开学以来，自己对他的学业并未关注太多，内心不免翻出一丝愧疚。理论物理是冷门专业，整个系里的学生数量只比教师多了一点点，毕业后就业也是大问题，除了留下来搞科研之外，只能从事无关的行业。米洛见过许多优秀的学生耐不住寂寞，或者对未来希望渺茫，纷纷选择了转系。

但克罗斯是个例外，他本科读的是计算机，考研的时候坚决要报理论物理，倔犟得不像他自己，什么人也拦不住。米洛不知道的是，面对好友托马斯·穆勒的质疑，克罗斯给出的理由是：我要去追求爱情了。

“托尼，你什么时候打算毕业？”米洛刚刚在看生物学的文章，正是出自本校的实验室，标题是《人类第二种性别模式的探索及意义》。又有一批学生可以凭借它顺利毕业了。而他们的研究却遇到了瓶颈，短则一年半年，长则一辈子可能都解不出来。克罗斯一直在勤勤恳恳地努力，但回报遥遥无期，米洛心中泛起一丝忧虑。

这样下去，也许转系才是唯一的出路。

 

托尼不明白教授为何会突然提起转系，是因为他不够优秀吗？还是因为——托尼不敢想——他讨厌他？

“不，从来没有想过。”

托尼对现状开始敏感起来。他知道自己一直在忍耐，长时间的相处培养了两人的默契，但两年过去了，他和克洛泽之间依然保持着礼貌的客套，真的只是普通的师生关系。现在，他的导师在为他的工作操心，想要让他去走更简单更顺利的人生道路。想要让他离开他身边。

以前托尼避免去想这个问题，现在他不得不做出决定，今天是最后的机会了。“

我觉得挺好的，毕业以后要是能留在学校，就不用到处投简历了。”

“短时间内无法拿出像样的成果，就拿不到毕业证。”克洛泽说，“那几个引力场方程，我目前为止找不到能够解决它们的数学方法。”

“我们可以去问问数学系的人！他们应该有办法的，我正好有个朋友是拉姆教授的学生，他应该能帮得上我们。”

“你有没有想过。”克洛泽直视着托尼的眼睛，“如果没有留校，之后的生活会是什么样子的？”

托尼愕然，“我会更加努力的，如果之前还不够勤奋的话。”

“我们在追求一些虚无缥缈的东西。没有实用价值，一切都是空中楼阁。”克洛泽说，“毕竟从来没有人利用霍金辐射来治疗癌症，或者制造一个更好的发动机。”

“那你为什么能坚持下来？”托尼急得满脸通红。

“因为……”克洛泽张嘴，却一时失语，“因为一些……原因吧……”

托尼第一次看到教授失态，他眉头紧锁，双眼盯着自己的手，说着毫无营养的话。不知哪里来的力量，托尼冲动地起身，居高临下地盯着导师湖绿色的眼睛：

“教授，我喜欢你，我要追你。我能力有限，无法独立解决这个问题，希望你能给我一个解。”

克洛泽目瞪口呆，眼里写满了震惊与茫然。他下意识的伸手去拿咖啡杯，就在刚刚接触冰凉的杯子时，年轻的学生握住了他的手。

托尼不知道该怎么做，却没有及时收回手，托尼干燥的手握住克洛泽的手，克洛泽的手握住咖啡杯的把手。

他们同时闻到淡淡的香味，潜藏在咖啡浓厚的香气下，显得隐秘而诱惑。也许是男士香水，但相处了这么久，他们从未从对方身上闻到男士香水的气味。

克洛泽摇摇头，手指交叉支撑眉骨，企图遮住自己的视线。他感受到深深的无力，现在甚至不敢直视学生的眼睛。

尴尬的气氛蔓延开来。他们匆匆道别，托尼背上单肩包，走到楼下，他回望高高的办公楼，试图在方格中找到属于他，属于他们的那个。仿佛是为了回应他的寻觅，其中一扇窗忽然亮起，教授打开了电灯。

咖啡已经凉了，米洛喝了一大口，似乎这样就能平复内心。他重新拾起手头的工作，将几个方程列在纸上，却无可奈何的叹了口气。有一个变量始终在影响整个体系，但最终的结果却是确定的，他无法消除这个变量。米洛放下钢笔，双手枕在脑后，他忽然嗅到一点气息，藏匿于迷雾之中，是来自遥远的海岸冷冽的风。像是一个邀请，他合上眼睛。

海平面延伸至远方，夜空中看不到星辰，因为水天相接之处那轮巨大的月亮过于明亮了。一半是水中破碎的虚影，一半是空中的实像，看起来一样真实。赤裸的脚底接触细密的白沙，米洛一步步走向海边，直到浪潮没过他的膝盖。他不知道自己为什么会这样做，但他隐约感觉到，他在等待着什么事物的来临。

感受到冰凉的触感，米洛低头看见一只银灰色的海豚，长吻不断地轻触他的脚尖。他俯身想摸摸它，但就在他的手刚刚接触到海豚的背脊时，它忽然向后一缩，迅速的游走了，掀起的水纹划破了水面的月影。

不知道为什么，之前的纷乱消失了，他感受到前所未有的的平静。米洛拿起笔，埋头于工作之中，全然没有意识到自己做了一个短暂的梦。

 

托尼骑着单车，落日在他身前投下长长的影子。他在奋力追赶自己的影子。明明是初冬，他却觉得燥热难忍，不是运动产生的毛孔舒张的热，而是性奋的征兆……血液不管不顾地向下奔涌，下体逐渐抬头，后穴涌出温热的液体浸湿了内裤，托尼认为应该骑得更快一点，但是控制单车的平衡对于此刻的他是件极其艰难的事情。他只能咬紧牙关。

 

他知道他喜欢他，他知道他知道他喜欢他，却不愿意做出表态。无限的循环持续下去，尽头在何方？

突如其来的变量，改变了一切。


End file.
